


Standing Sammy

by Commando131



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exploration of sexuality, Urination, Watersports, peeing while standing, watching the other gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commando131/pseuds/Commando131
Summary: Another continuation from an old story. The story of a young girl who learned to pee like a boy, and a few of her misadventures, and how she came to discover she had a fetish for peeing.





	1. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy shows her friend her ability to pee like a boy.

It’s not always easy being a girl. In fact, it’s never easy. Between needing to be the most beautiful, or the most popular, it was an unending uphill battle. Either your phone isn’t cool enough, your clothes are too drab, or you don’t have more friends than a certain other someone. Sometimes you’re not as smart as the next person, simply because you didn’t answer the teacher first. A truly hopeless situation.

But these are merely the most mundane of things that girls quarrel over. We haven’t even gone over the really important stuff! The worst judgment of all, is that if you do certain things in your spare time, as a hobby or whatever, you aren’t even a girl. However, since you still have girly bits, you’re clearly not a boy either. You don’t belong on either side of the fence. After all, girls should never play video games! It just isn’t a ‘girly’ activity.

So here you are, uncomfortably sitting atop a fence, trying desperately to hang on to your perch while players from both sides are throwing things at you to get you to fall onto the opposite side. But that’s why the good Lord gave us video games, right? To ignore the trivialities of the world around us and become immersed in a world of fiction, viciously destroying NPCs in your JRPG of choice.

And so, Sammy sat, entrenched deep into her bus seat, playing her 3DS, with her cap pulled down over her eyes just enough to where she didn’t have to make eye contact with anyone.

“Can you even see what you’re doing like that?” asked Ben, hovering over Sammy’s shoulder.

“Yes.” Sammy replied, without looking up from her game.

“What are you playing?” Ben asked in a rude tone.

“‘Fire Emblem’.”

“Isn’t that the game that’s just like Final Fantasy, but worse?”

Sammy remained silent, her only acknowledgement was to sink deeper into her seat. If she didn’t respond, maybe Ben would get the message.

“You’re such a weirdo!” Ben laughed, “You should play a real game, like Call of Duty!” Ben waited. And waited. Then waited some more. Without so much as even a whimper from his target, Ben rolled his eyes, then sat back down.

A year ago, Sammy might have started crying at the onset of ridicule, but if the truth be told, she was starting to become numb to it. Ben fancied himself the world’s authority on video games (like most boys) but even his own friends were getting pretty sick of him always tooting his own horn, as it were.

Out of the corner of her eye, a familiar flagpole passed by outside of the window. Sammy sighed. The bus had arrived, and the time of solace was over. Now to endure another six-and-a-half hours of boredom until she could go back into the video game world. But for now…

Sammy walked down the steps of the school bus, head hung low, cap pulled down. She then grasped the straps of her backpack, took a deep breath and proceeded to the front doors of the school. It was a deliberate tactic she used; when you avoid eye contact with other people, they tend to not engage you in conversation. If only that was enough though… unfortunately there are those who simply thrive off of the misery of others. There were a number of people Sammy preferred to avoid (more so than the usual person, that is); people who’s mere presence would make her feel uncomfortable.

“Well look who it is!” said a condescending female voice. “It’s Sam!”

Sammy halted her pace. It was the unmistakeable voice of Beatrice Hammond; Chestnut Elementary’s self-appointed most popular girl. She was in the fifth grade, just like Sammy, but known for her expensive clothes, phone, and flamboyant golden hair. More than her appearance, she was known for basically seeing herself as God’s gift to the world.

Sammy continued staring at the pavement below, but in a soft voice, she replied: “My name… isn’t ‘Sam’.”

“Please!” Beatrice laughed aloud. “‘Samantha’ is a girl’s name, and you clearly aren’t one! Even ‘Sammy’ is too girly of a name for a boy like you! You wear a boys’ cap, you wear that disgusting gray hoodie, and those faded, baggy jeans. What kind of a poor wretch are you to wear such filthy clothes? You can’t even be bothered to tie those scuffed-up sneakers of yours!” It was as if Beatrice’s day couldn’t begin until she stepped on someone and made them feel like dirt.

A small crowd of other kids began to arrive to see the commotion. Their voices only a hushed, inaudible murmur, but Sammy didn’t need to hear them to know what they were talking about. It was in their nature, after all. Wanting to put someone else down in order to feel better about themselves. Sure, they weren’t as glamorous as Beatrice, but at least there was someone who was worse. The judgmental smiles… the condescendence… Sammy could feel it all pouring onto her as if she were being blasted by a fire hose.

Beatrice walked up to Sammy. The loud girl was about two, maybe three inches taller than her… and she was making it known. “I guess this is what happens when you get your clothes from a dumpster.”

Sammy’s teeth clenched, and her grip on the straps of her backpack tightened. Nevertheless, she couldn’t bring herself to meet Beatrice’s eyes. Like some inexplicable force was exerting itself upon her head, averting her gaze and altogether preventing their eyes from meeting.

“Sorry…” Sammy mumbled. “I’ll just go…”

“Go where?” Beatrice asked. “Back to the garbage where you found those clothes?”

“Back off, Beatrice!”

That voice… it was like hearing an angel sing amidst a choir of demons.

“Hmph. Katie Pierce.” said Beatrice. “What do you want?”

“I want you to leave Sammy alone!” Katie responded. “Why don’t you go pull the wings off of bugs instead?”

Beatrice stood in front of Katie, who was about a head shorter than the domineering girl. But in that moment, Katie seemed bigger than Beatrice. Sammy couldn’t help but lift her gaze to see it. Katie was only in the fourth grade, and was pretty short for her age, but her will exceeded that of any other girl… no… any other child… hell, any other _person_ at this school. The stare-off seemed to last for what felt like hours. But Katie wouldn’t back down, and even Beatrice knew that. But did that stop her? Certainly not.

“If there’s any girl here who could truly be called a boy, it’s you, Katie Pierce.” Beatrice’s words were like a massive bludgeon, but Katie’s shield of will and stubbornness stood strong against the impact.

“At least I don’t need to step on people to feel good about myself.”

“No, you probably just rub your dick to feel good about yourself, like most boys.” Beatrice retorted.

“You seem to know a lot about boys and dicks, Bea.” Katie said with a grin. “Got something you want to share?”

Normally, none of the other kids would dare to laugh at Beatrice’s expense, but Sammy could tell that they were all trying to repress it. In this duel of words, Katie Pierce’s Falchion of Justice just pierced through Beatrice’s armor.

The taller girl’s face flushed red. “I-Idiot! You don’t even know what you’re talking about!” Beatrice turned towards the school entrance and stomped off in a tizzy.

Katie grinned in triumph, then walked over to Sammy and placed a hand on her shoulder. “You okay, Sammy?”

“I’ll be fine…” Sammy said as her gaze returned to the ground.

Katie’s grin slowly turned to a frown. “You know how Beatrice is; always trying to make people feel bad so she can feel good. But she has no right to treat you like that.”

“It’s all right…” Sammy replied. “It doesn’t bother me.”

“If you say so…” Katie sighed. “Hey, do you wanna hang out after school? I can’t get past the next gym leader in Omega Ruby, I could use some pointers.”

Sammy smiled. “Sure. Where do you want to meet?”

Katie shrugged her shoulders. “Let’s just hang out on the playground until they kick us out.”

“Sounds good.”

The two girls walked inside. Beatrice was nowhere to be seen, thankfully, but it was about five minutes until school officially started, so most kids were already heading to their homerooms.

“Hey I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” Katie said.

“What?”

“Is it true that you can pee standing up? Like how boys do it?”

Sammy’s face immediately turned red. “Wh-where did you hear that!?”

“It’s just a rumor.” Katie answered. “But if it’s true…”

“What about it?” Sammy stuttered.

“Oh nothing,” said Katie. “I just think it’d be a cool trick to know. I swear some of the girls pee on the toilet seats on purpose. If I didn’t have to put my ass on the seat anymore, that would be so great.”

“Oh…”

Katie grinned, then bent over, looking under the visor of Sammy’s cap. “So is it true? Can you do it?”

“W-Well…” Sammy’s arms began to shake. “I only did it once when I was little. Remember Kristen?”

“Yeah.”

“Well when we were outside in my backyard, we were playing that old kiddie pool we used to have, and we had to go to the bathroom. The door got locked somehow and my mom fell asleep inside so…”

“So you guys peed outside, right?” Katie said.

“Well one time I saw my cousin when he was peeing outside during a camping trip, and I joked to Kristen that I could do it too.” Sammy said, her face turning ever more red. “Then she told me I had to prove it.”

Katie giggled quietly. “And did you?”

Sammy nodded reluctantly. “The backyard is totally fenced off so I figured no one but Kristen would see me. I slipped off my swim suit, spread my legs a bit, pulled up my naughty parts and…” Sammy placed her hand on her crotch, then moved it outward, imitating the appearance of peeing. “ _psssshhh!_ ”

“And it worked!?” Katie asked excitedly.

“Shhh! Not so loud…” Sammy said. “And yeah, it worked. I don’t know how it worked, but it worked.”

“You _have_ to show me how to do that!”

“What!?” Sammy yelped. “That’s disgusting!”

“Oh, come on!” whined Katie. “You showed Kristen, why can’t you show me?”

“I was like, six years old then!” Sammy protested. “I didn’t know any better!”

“Oh yes you did!” Katie punched her in the shoulder. “Don’t even try that!”

“Come on, Katie!” Sammy whimpered. “I don’t want to…” she eyed a pair of nearby students, standing in front of the bathrooms who seemed to catch on to the nature of the conversation. “…to show something like _that_ to another person.”

“Oh, we’re both girls!” Katie argued. “You don’t have anything I haven’t seen a thousand times before!”

Sammy sighed. For reasons beyond her comprehension, Katie really wanted to see her pee like a boy. And with how willful Katie could be, it was unlikely that she was going to take no for an answer. Besides… it wasn’t like she was showing a total stranger. Katie became a pretty close friend since the start of the school year, and always stuck up for Sammy against people like Beatrice. One thing Sammy always regretted was that she didn’t seem to have a way to pay back Katie’s courage, so as odd as it sounded, maybe showing her how to pee standing up was as good of a place as any to start. She did say she wanted to use that trick to avoid using a pee-covered toilet seat, after all…

“All right.” Sammy conceded. “I’ll show you after school.”

“No, show me at lunch!” Katie said. “We can go behind the computer lab!”

“W-Well…” Sammy stammered. “I need time to… fill my bladder! It actually doesn’t work if I don’t have to go very badly!”

Katie stepped to the side and gestured to the water fountain behind her that was placed directly between the doors of the boys and girls restrooms. Sammy closed her eyes and groaned. She couldn’t help but feel like she was digging her own grave here. Nevertheless, a promise was a promise. She walked over and took a long drink from the faucet.

_Ding… Ding… Ding…_

The three-chime, monotone ring of the school bell resounded over the intercom.

“Oh shit!” Katie yelled and scrambled over to her classroom. “It’s already 8:30! Time to go! I’ll see you at lunch!”

—

Sammy placed her elbows on her desk, folded her hands, then placed her chin on her knuckles, gazing up at the clock.

_9:28… It’s only been just over an hour…_ Sammy thought, _but I barely have to go. I mean… I could probably pee right now if I wanted to… but I really don’t have to. Which means by the time lunch starts, I still won’t have to go very badly. I should probably get some more water._

Sammy raised her hand. “Mrs. Flowers?”

The older woman looked up from her desk. “Yes, Samantha?”

Sammy shuddered at the sound of her full first name. She always hated it for it’s length alone, but when spoken aloud, it seemed like poison to the ears.

“Can I please go to the bathroom?”

“Yes you may.” the teacher replied.

Sammy got up from her chair.

_Oh wow… standing up sure changes things!_ Sammy’s eyes widened as what felt like a great weight suddenly shifted it’s way towards her private zone. _Maybe I have to go more badly than I thought!_

Still, it would be counter-productive to pee now. Sammy left the room and headed towards the water fountain in the hall. She took a few drinks, then headed into the bathroom.

Sammy took a quick look in the mirror. Her dark hair was getting a bit messy, even under the cap; something that would probably have Mom in a furious fit; but having neat hair was one of those things that always seemed superfluous to Sammy. Having an utter rat’s nest was no fun, sure, but to have it all brushed, prim and proper every day was something that never really mattered to her. Better to just keep things in a ponytail, then hide the rest under the cap.

A small chuckle escaped her lips as Sammy looked at her reflection. The shortage of makeup, the cap, the hoodie, the messy hair… Beatrice wasn’t entirely wrong. Sammy did look more like a boy than a girl. A typical girl, anyway. That was one of the things Sammy liked most about Katie; her complete lack of regard for gender stereotype. It wasn’t something you could tell by the way she looked though. Just today, she had pigtails in her hair, wore a bright pink skirt and a white long-sleeved shirt with a heart motif. Yet just the other day, she wore a baggy sweat shirt, loose jeans, and did almost nothing with her hair. Even in her behaviour, there were days when she was the absolute most proper girl you could have met, and then days like today where she could make sailors blush. There was something about Katie’s attitude on life that Sammy simply could not help but admire.

Sammy’s thoughts were broken by the sound of liquid trickling into a pool within a porcelain bowl, and a more-than-slight tingle began to form within the confines of her lower body; the ever-so-subtle reminder that her bladder was filling, and it was about time to empty it.

“Not yet…” Sammy whispered to her reflection. “I have a promise to keep.” she placed a hand on her belly and gave it a light pet. “Hang in there a bit longer, okay?”

She exited the restroom, took a few more drinks of water, then returned to her classroom.

—

Time always seems to pass more slowly when you need to pee. Sammy’s passive gaze was turning into a hateful glare with each glance at the clock. 10:30… 10:33… 10:37… 10:39… time was having fun dragging its damn feet.

_God… I have to pee so bad…_

Sammy folded her arms over her desk and buried her chin in her sleeves as she began rock back and forth in her chair. Over the course of an hour, the need to pee had grown from a slight urge into an intrusive sensation which permeated her lower body. Mrs. Flowers was trying to explain long division to the class, going over a few of the tricks used to solve some of the more difficult problems the class encountered on the last quiz… but unfortunately for her and her long-winded explanations called “lessons”, it was really in-one-ear-and-out-other for Sammy. The only thing she could think about was the sweet release of urine pouring out of her body in the next hour.

_10:41!? Why!?_

Sammy began to bite her sleeve. A wave of pain washed over her body, and she could feel her pee begin to snake its way out.

_I don’t know how much longer I’m going to last!_

Her hands clenched into fists as she tightened every muscle in her lower body that she could. For now, that seemed to hold back the need, but could one keep this up for another forty-five minutes?

“Samantha, would you please stop tapping your foot? You’re disrupting the entire class!” said Mrs. Flowers.

Sammy didn’t even realize she was tapping her foot. The only thing on her mind right now was pee, after all. Pee, and the way it would be leaving her bladder. 

_Okay… let’s try to think of something else…_ Sammy thought to herself. _Let’s see… if I reclass Cordellia into a dark flier, that means I can teach her “Second Wind” and she’ll be able to attack twice in a single turn, then I can reclass her back into a falcoknight!_ If Sammy could count on anything, it was the ability of video games to take away the pain of everyday living. _I wonder what it would be like to pee while riding a pegasus anyway…_

Another wave of displeasure started to wash over Sammy. _Ah, shit! I thought about it again!_ Sammy retightened her lower body muscles; not a single drop would leave her body unless she allowed it. To hold it all this time only to have an accident at the end of class though… that would ruin everything.

She sat back in her chair and crossed her legs. Maybe a new position would help things… _Just need to go back to thinking about Fire Emblem… All right, now if I take Lucina and…_

“Samantha!”

Sammy nearly fell out of her chair. “Y-Yes?”

Mrs. Flowers frowned. “Dear, do you need to use the restroom again? You look awfully uncomfortable.”

The rest of the class giggled.

“N-No, Mrs. Flowers, I can hold it until lunch!” Sammy replied.

“Then please, dear. Stop fidgeting and pay attention. We won’t be going over this again.”

Well that was a shocking change. Most kids dread that the teacher _won’t_ let them go to the bathroom when they really need to go, and now here Sammy was, needing to go, the teaching actually asking if she needed to go, and Sammy refused.

10:55… 11:00… 11:10… almost there. Sammy’s legs were squeezed together so tightly, you could crush metal between them.

_Come on! Only twenty minutes left!_

It was remarkable. In the span of only a few hours, the increase of Sammy’s need-to-pee had grown so much.

_Okay, just think about Fire Emblem! U-uhm… let’s see how many characters we can list. Let’s see, there’s Chrom, then there’s Lissa and Fredrick, and after that comes Virion and Sully, and then…_

“Wow, you really have to pee, don’t you?” asked Kelli, the girl sitting next to Sammy.

“N-No!” Sammy protested. “I’m just… so unbelievably bored.”

“Come on, everyone can see how hard you’re pressing your legs together.” said Kelli.

Sammy looked to her right where Jason sat. He was looking at her hips out of the corner of his eye, but as soon as Sammy turned her head, his attention refocused on the teacher. The blush on his cheeks, however, remained.

“It’s… for a bet.” Sammy said to Kelli. “That’s all I’m going to say!”

Kelli rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Hope you don’t have an accident.”

_Me too…_ Sammy thought. The poor girl placed a clenched fist over the groin of her pants as she rocked back and forth in her chair. She was reaching the bursting point. If lunch time didn’t roll around soon, she wouldn’t be able to stop it.

_Please don’t let me pee myself… please don’t let me pee myself!_

Then finally… it happened! That familiar chime which signaled the end of class and the start of lunch. It was finally 11:30. Sammy stood straight up, then stopped.

_Wait, I don’t want to alert others as to how badly I have to pee. If they see me not go the bathroom when I clearly have to pee, someone’s going to think something’s wrong!_

And so instead, with as much composure as she could muster, Sammy carefully walked to the door, and out of the classroom. However, instead of turning left towards the restrooms, she turned right to the exit. Sammy pushed open the double doors and headed outside.

It was a fairly expansive outdoor area in this school. Each wing of the building had a set of double doors which lead to it. From the wing Sammy’s classroom was, if one turned immediately left, she would find two concrete basketball courts. Beyond those were two sets of playgrounds; one intended for the younger grades, and one intended for older grades. If one turned right and traveled a few steps, she would find a large field, nearly three acres in total area, all of which was completely enclosed by a wire fence on atop a red brick wall. The field was not Sammy’s intended destination, however, but instead the computer lab that lay just before it. It was a remote building which was not actually connected to the main complex, and if one was careful about it, one could hide back there with a friend or two without attracting the attention of the recess teachers.

Sammy quickly slipped behind the building. Luckily, recess and lunch happened simultaneously, so one could have recess first and then eat later if she so chooses. And so, hopefully, Katie would make her appearance soon and Sammy could at last relieve her aching bladder.

“Come on, Katie, where the hell are you!?” she murmured. Sammy’s hand, free of the gaze of others, unashamedly clasped her crotch. The desperate girl hopped in place as she fought with all her will not to pee where she stood.

“Wow, you’re here already.” Katie walked around the corner. “You ready?”

“Yeah,” said Sammy. “I’ve been needing to pee since about 9:30”

“Let’s not waste any time then.”

Sammy took a deep sigh. She moved her hands to buttons of her jeans, then froze. In spite of how desperate to pee she was, the idea of undressing here was still paralyzing her. “Oh man… what if someone comes around the corner and sees me?”

“The longer you wait,” Katie replied, “The more likely that is to happen!”

“I know but…” Sammy whined. “I have to take my pants all the way off or else I’ll pee in them!”

“Fine, then do it!” said Katie. “I’ll hold onto them for you. I’ll also stand here at the corner and keep a lookout, all right?”

Sammy nodded slowly, then unbuttoned her jeans. She pulled them down to about her kness, the stopped and looked at Katie pleadingly. “You sure we can’t do this in the bathroom?”

“Will you stop arguing and go!?” Katie asked in an emphatic whisper.

As quickly as she could, Sammy yanked off her pants and underwear, slipping them past her shoes, then picking them up and handing them to Katie. “I’ll just pee on the wall, okay?” Sammy said.

Katie nodded in silence as she watched Sammy’s bare half of her body. The poor girl was absolutely red in the face, but in spite of her shyness, she spread her feet apart roughly 24 inches, Sammy then bent her knees and leaned back slightly. “Do you have to stare so intently?” she asked.

“It’s… not every day you get to see a girl pee like this.” Katie answered. “I’m really curious if you can pull this off, that’s all.”

Sammy took another deep breath, then placed her hands just above her groin. She then took the index and middle fingers of both hands, placed them onto her private area, and pulled them open. “Here it comes!” she announced. The feeling of that great liquid mass began to shift inside of her, and snake its way through the passages of her most precious area, until at last, a pale fluid began spraying forth from between her legs. For a few brief seconds, it was spraying onto the inside of her right thigh, but as Sammy began to apply a little more force from her urinary muscles, the stream began to correct itself and soar across the air in a more perpendicular manner.

The light brown concrete walls of the building quickly darkened as Sammy’s pee splattered across it, flowing downward and pooling up onto the pavement below.

“Wow…” Katie remarked, eyes wide, mouth agape. “You’re actually… peeing like a boy…”

“I know!” Sammy said with a nervous giggle. “I didn’t think I could do it again, to be honest! Look how high I can make it go!” She pulled up on her privates a bit more while bending back a little further, and sure enough, she managed a bit more of an arc in her urination; the area where her pee was actually making contact with the wall was just above her knees, which seemed pretty amazing considering she was standing at least four feet away. It wasn’t as if there was a basis of comparison, but Sammy was willing to wager that it wasn’t a common feat for most girls.

“That’s… amazing…” Katie said, her voice just above a whisper.

“Well… there you go!” Sammy said as her stream began to shrink away. “Now you know my secret power!” The steam of pee finally diminished to a few mere dribbles, and Sammy shook her hips to get the last of it off of her body. “Aw man, I pissed on my leg a little…” She lifted her right leg and tried to shake off a bit of the excess urine. “I’ll have to go to the bathroom and wipe that off.” extended her hand towards Katie.

However, the younger girl was still staring at the splatter of urine which adorned the wall. You’d think she saw a unicorn or something. The look on her face was pure shock. At last, she snapped out of her catatonic state. Upon seeing Sammy’s extended hand, she gave a subconscious high-five.

“No, idiot!” Sammy whispered angrily, “Give me my clothes back!”

“O-Oh!” Katie quickly handed the pants and panties back to Sammy, when they heard a small gasp from the other side of the building. Both Sammy and Katie turned their heads to see, and there stood another girl, peeking around the corner, with a look similar to the one Katie had a moment ago.

“Oh God!” Sammy squealed, quickly pulling her the bottom of her hoodie over her exposed genitals.

“Did you…” The other girl stammered, “Did you just pee… like a boy!?”

“Y-Yes…” Sammy responded.

“That is soooo cool!!!” the girl screeched. “I have to tell the Boss!”

“No don’t!” Katie exclaimed, but as the words left her mouth, the unknown girl ran off in the other direction. “Get back here!” Katie was about to run towards her when Sammy grabbed her by the back of her shirt.

“Don’t you dare leave me here alone!”

“But… that girl…” It was too late. That moment of pause was all that girl needed, and she disappeared through the double doors leading to the cafeteria.

As quickly as she could, Sammy slid her panties back on, then her pants. But that was precious enough time for that girl to tell any number of people what she just saw.

“What now?” Katie asked.

“I don’t know,” Sammy said. “I was thinking I’ll probably kill myself because it beats dying of humiliation and ridicule.”

“Sammy…” Katie said in an apologetic voice, “I’m sorry! I didn’t think anyone would see us back here if we were quick enough…”

Sammy shook her head. “It’s not your fault, Katie. I could have said ‘no’ but I didn’t.” She looked at the playground, then to the school, then back to the puddle of urine she created. What started as a brave gesture for a friend had just turned into one of the most humiliating moments of Sammy’s entire life. Who knew what the next moment would bring?


	2. I can pee farther than you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy is challenged by another girl in a contest of distance.

Sammy watched as the puddle of pee crawled along the corner of the building, until the network of cracks in the pavement started to swallow it up. Her face was like a statue; cold and unmoving. The overwhelming flood of a thousand thoughts in her head… the endless possibilities that could come out of this scenario…

“M-Maybe it’s nothing to worry about!” Katie laughed while grabbing Sammy’s shoulders. “That girl couldn’t have been more than nine years old! She’s probably just going to tell her friends, and they won’t even believe her!”

“I… I…” Sammy just continued staring at her urine.

Katie held her arms out to her sides. “Who’s going to believe that a girl was peeing like a boy? Nobody! That’s who!”

“I don’t… feel so good.” Sammy said weakly. She grasped her stomach with her hand and stumbled back a step.

Katie sighed. “You’re going to be fine! Just… take a few deep breaths, all right?”

Sammy nodded. She took a deep breath in through her nose, then slowly exhaled through her mouth. It might have helped if the air wasn’t tainted with the faint odor of urine, but what was available would have to suffice.

“Okay,” Katie said. “You feeling better?”

“Yeah, a little bit.”

“Let’s just get through this day for now.” Katie said. “Then we can worry about what happens next.”

Sammy nodded again. “Okay.” Now that her nerves settled down a bit, Sammy could feel her stomach gnawing at her to grab some food. “I guess we should go get some lunch.”

“Good call!” Katie said with a genuine smile. “I’m starving!”

—

With food trays in hand, Sammy and Katie sat down at the nearest table they could find. Barely enough room for the two of them at a single table; Sammy’s hips were mere inches away from touching Katie’s, and it was taking every bit of effort to keep her left arm tucked in to avoid touching her friend’s arm.

“I’m not diseased, you know!” Katie laughed, quickly noticing how Sammy was keeping her distance.

“I’m just trying to give you some elbow room…” Sammy mumbled.

The school lunch today was chicken burgers again, with a bag of potato chips and a pint of milk in a carton. Far from the top of the list of favorite foods that Sammy had, but far from the bottom too. More than that, it was school food. It would take a miracle for this garbage to taste even remotely good, but food was food, and it certainly beat going hungry. She picked up her burger and took a small bite out of it. With nothing more than a chicken patty and two buns, it tasted horribly bland.

“I swear,” Katie said, her words slightly muffled by the food in her mouth. “If they ever make a tasty one of these, I will start paying attention in class.”

Sammy snorted, nearly losing the food in her own mouth. Katie was kind person and great friend, but when it came to academics, she was a few EXP points short of a level-up.

“Don’t laugh!” she said. “School is hard! Especially friggin’ math!”

“I know.” Sammy agreed. “Math is horrible. Especially division.”

“I can’t keep track of all these damn numbers!”

“All I want to do is just go home and play video games!” said Sammy. “My parents get so worked up about it though, because they think I should be spending time with friends instead of gaming all day.”

“Your dad still giving you heat over that?” Katie asked.

Sammy nodded. “He thinks I’m not studying enough or skipping out on my homework just because,” Sammy straightened her back and held up finger. “‘When I was your age, I had to study all night to finish my homework!’”

Katie snickered. “Does he actually say that.”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Sammy answered. “Just because I breeze through it doesn’t mean I’m not trying, Dad! Geez!”

Sammy started to take a drink from her milk carton, when suddenly a football struck her in the arm. Milk flew across the table, onto Sammy’s lap and hoodie.

“What the hell!?”

Katie quickly turned her body towards the direction from which the football came from. “Hey watch it, assholes!”

“Sorry!” laughed a few fourth grade boys.

“Idiots!” Katie yelled back before sitting down.

Sammy held out her arms and frowned as milk soaked into her clothes. It was everywhere. She quickly removed her cap then took her jacket off to keep the milk from soaking through to her shirt.

“You all right?” Katie asked.

“Yeah…” Sammy replied. “Just… not my day. I’m going to go to the bathroom and get… cleaned up.” She rose from her seat, and walked off. 

Needless to say, the day had indeed been pretty bad so far. Between the morning bully session and having someone see her pee on the wall outside, Sammy’s heart was firing faster than a UMP45. What was going to happen? Who was that girl that witnessed Sammy peeing? Who was “the Boss”?

Sammy grabbed a few paper towels and started to wipe off her arms. If she could just get through the day without having to smell of milk, that would be a win in and of itself.

“Speaking of stenches…” Sammy murmured. She looked down at her legs; now would be an opportune time to wash off that urine. She grabbed another paper towel, then turned on the faucet, soaking the towel in some water and soap. Sammy then went over to the stall, locked the door, unbuttoned her jeans and yanked them down, along with her panties. Quickly and fervently, she started scrubbing the insides of her bare thighs. If anything was going to be more humiliating than stinking of milk, it was stinking of pee.

Oddly enough, where most girls would probably have been disgusted at having pee all over their legs, it didn’t really bother Sammy. Could do without the stench, of course, but all in all… it wasn’t that gross. She proceeded to rubbing down her private area, then the insides of her thighs, all way down to her calves. ensuring all traces of urine were gone from her body.

“All right, at least that’s over.” Sammy said as she tossed the towel into the toilet. She pulled her pants back up, flushed the toilet, then exited the stall.

As she stepped out, the creak of the bathroom door could be heard as it swung open as forcefully as its hinges allowed. Sammy spun around, seeing a long blonde-haired girl dressed in a lavender jacket and jeans; arms folded, hips angled as she shifted her weight to her left leg, and a smug smile on her face. Judging from the size of her chest, she must have been in the fifth grade too, but Sammy didn’t recognize her. She must be in one of the other fifth grade classes. Normally, one wouldn’t pay another bathroom-goer any heed, but this day had been far from normal… and the disquiet within her breast simply would not go away.

Sammy’s hands instinctively began to fold over each other, grasping the other in her lap where she stood. The other girl looked up and down at Sammy, and let out an amused “hmph” through her nose. “I’m told you’re the girl who went pee outside the computer lab like a boy.”

Sammy nearly staggered backward at those words; it was as if she had been struck by an arrow, piercing her stomach. She felt overcome with pain and couldn’t do anything to hide the look of terror on her face.

“Don’t be surprised.” the girl said neutrally. “You know that Lilly saw you do it.”

“Wh-Who are you?” Sammy asked. “Are you the ‘Boss’?”

The girl just smiled. “My name is Jenny Moore. I’m well known among the other girls of the school for having… special talents.”

Sammy gave Jenny a puzzled look. “Like…what?”

“Like peeing standing up.” said Jenny. “Until today, I was the only one who was known for being able to do that.”

“I-Is that so?” This conversation was rapidly becoming uncomfortable.

“Naturally, I can’t have word start spreading about how someone can do the same things that I can.” Jenny continued. “Rumors might even start to spread that you’re better than me. You and I, little Sammy, are going to have to settle this.”

“Look,” Sammy held up her hands in front of her. “I don’t want a fight! I’d rather people didn’t know I peed standing up!”

“Not a fight; a contest.”

“…What?”

Jenny chuckled with a slight blush. “You and I are going to see who can pee the farthest while standing up.”

“Are you kidding!?”

“No, I’m quite serious.” Jenny answered. “I can’t have some nobody stealing my title. No offense.”

“I could barely handle doing it front of my best friend!” Sammy protested. “I can’t pee in front of someone I just met!”

Jenny sighed. “Then I guess I’ll just have to have Lilly tell the recess teachers what she saw behind the computer lab.”

“No!”

“That’s what I’ll have to do if you don’t accept my challenge.”

Sammy’s stomach was doing flips. There was just no way she could do that in front of other people… but still… the thought have having teachers discover what she did was terrifying. Would they even believe it? Oh… but what if the puddle was still there? Not much time had passed since the deed was done. There really wasn’t any alternative.

Sammy hunger her head. “All right… I’ll do it.”

“Good choice.” Jenny said. “I’ll meet you over by the flag poles after school.” She delivered a rather coy smile, and turned towards the door. That pompous stride… the flowing hair… someone was full of themselves. Still… she was no Beatrice.

“I’m going to regret this…” Sammy mumbled. The alternative was completely unacceptable though. Maybe Sammy would have been caught, maybe she wouldn’t have, but the risk was far too great. It was always far better to take the road with less danger.

Back to the original issue: the milk-soaked hoodie. No way that thing was going to worn in this condition. Sammy didn’t normally take pride in her appearance, but sometimes a line must be drawn. Underneath her hoodie, she wore a white T-shirt with no more than simple floral pattern on it, but with the weather being as chilly as it is, she might have to put the hoodie back on anyway. Sammy sighed loudly. What a screwed-up day this had turned out to be. She tucked her hoodie underneath her arm, put her cap back on, then exited the bathroom.

Sammy glanced at the water fountain next to her. “I guess I’d better start filling up…”

—

The bell rang. Recess ended, and class resumed. The real trick now would be attempting to fill up at a rate that wouldn’t force Sammy to have to use the bathroom too early. It was 1:00 now, but school didn’t end until 3:00. The window of opportunity would be small though, because the bus departed at 3:10. With any luck, there would be no complications. Sammy subconsciously began to squeeze her thighs together and she let out a quick sigh. Sure, she didn’t have to go now but it would kick in soon enough. The muscles of her body could still remember the pain of having to hold it to the limit like before, and her entire hip region was resonating with displeasure.

“All right,” said Mrs. Flowers. “Our silent reading begins now. Please open your books and begin.”

Sammy reached into her backpack and pulled out her book. “Star Wars, Young Jedi Knights: The Shadow Academy”. Ever since she was very young, Sammy loved Star Wars, and her dad owned many of the books. The “Young Jedi Knights” series had caught her interest, being the ongoing adventures of the Solo twins during their teenage years. More often than not did Sammy wish she had a twin… someone who understood her through and through, liked nearly all of the same things, and was otherwise a companion who she could not be separated from. But alas…

“Pah! Star Wars nerd!” Kelli laughed.

“Just leave me alone…” Sammy whispered.

“Samantha! Kelli! This is silent reading!” said a stern Mrs. Flowers.

And so, time continued onward as Sammy sunk into her book. A resurgent empire, an academy of dark Jedi; the book was quickly becoming interesting. Sammy grinned as the fantastical images of these her favorite characters entered her mind. Oh, to be able to explore the vast reaches of something as expansive as a galaxy at your leisure… to forever satiate that need for adventure… this was the power of books. Sammy wasn’t a big reader; never was, but there were some things which simply has to be read. She moved from her relaxed, laid-back position, into a forward-sitting position with her legs crossed. Things were starting to heat up as the heroes of the story were suddenly captured by the Second Imperium.

If I were there, I would have fought them off with all my strength!

One of Sammy’s favorite things to envision while she read is what she would do if she were there alongside the hero or heroes. The faintest smile was slowly beginning to creep across Sammy’s face; her tongue gently stroking the right side of her upper lip. As time pressed forward, however, it wasn’t long until a familiar ping of discomfort echoed through her lower body.

Oh God… I have to pee already!? It’s too soon!

She glanced over at the clock. 1:27. Time certainly flew when you’re engrossed in a good story, but could she make it until the end of school? Sure, the urge was easy to ignore now, but in an hour?

I’d better not get any more drinks or else I’ll end up peeing in my pants before I reach Jenny!

“All right, put your books away, please.” said Mrs. Flowers. “If everyone could please now get out your journals, I’d like us to discuss the different things you observed over the weekend.”

Journal time… Sammy rolled her eyes. It was just random observations of random events in a random setting. There never seemed like there was any point to this assignment. But a student’s gotta do what a student’s gotta do.

“Now then,” the teacher began. “Akira, if you could please start us off by answering the questions of the board…”

—

Class dragged on as everyone went from journal to worksheet to some other assignment that Sammy couldn’t care any less about than she already did.

“Sammy, stop tapping your foot!” Kelli snapped.

“Oh! Sorry!” Sammy hadn’t even realized she was tapping her foot. The only thing that she could focus on was the aching pain lying within her bladder. 

I have to pee so bad! Sammy’s head started to turn towards the clock again, but she quickly willed it back towards her worksheet. As long as she didn’t look at the clock, time felt like it was moving faster. Was it actually moving faster? Of course not, but the important thing was the it felt like it was moving faster, which made an already tense situation slightly more bearable… but not much.

Sammy’s left hand gently clasped her privates while her right hand gripped her pencil tightly. Things had not progressed as rapidly as they had before but overall, it was pretty bad. At the current rate of escalation, it wouldn’t be long until Sammy was sitting in a puddle of her own pee. She would give, maybe, fifteen more minutes at most. Then things just couldn’t be held in any longer.

Her legs uncrossed subconsciously, moving to a different position, but Sammy’s knees remain locked together and she began to rock back and forth in her seat. With all the power she could must, Sammy refocused her attention to her desk, trying to finish off that last question, but it was as if the words wouldn’t even register in her head. “How would you…” and then, “…if you were to…” wait… what? Sammy’s mind kept turning to images of herself, standing atop the frosty grass next to the school flags, and watching all that urine fly from her body… the tension gradually diminishing… 

Sammy’s breath became short as she imagined the feeling of relief washing over. It was almost enough to make her want to just pee right here…

Spurt!

Warm fluid began to permeate her skin and Sammy’s body tightened up. Something actually came out!

Man! Sammy thought. If I don’t get out of here soon, I’m not going to make it! The humiliation of it all was no longer worth it. Time to surrender to those urges.

Sammy’s hand went straight into the air. “Mrs. Flowers? May I please use the bathroom?”

“We have five minutes of class left.” The teacher said. “I’m sure you can hold it until then.”

Sammy whimpered. As subtly as she could, she reached down for her crotch. Her hand did not meet any dampness… but her privates did. 

Good, at least it only got on my panties. Nobody can see it from the outside. Just need to hold out for five more minutes…

One minute…

Two minutes…

Three minutes…

Four minutes… This was absolutely agonizing. Sammy did her best not to let any whimpers or whines escape her. There had to be at least someone who suspected her predicament. But if she looked around the room, people would know for sure. Unacceptable risk!

Sammy squeezed her legs together again, hoping that pain would subside, if only for a moment…

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The three-tone ring of the bell sounded at last, and the instant of that first tone, everyone got up. Sammy quickly swung her backpack over her shoulder and left.

—

Sammy walked out the front doors of the school and stepped out into the cold, nippy air. Her hands quickly moved to her shoulders as the biting temperature attacked her bare arms. 

Jenny was already waiting next to the flags, which were just over to the right atop the large hill. This time, however, she did not have the cool composure that she possessed in the bathroom. She was tense, nervous, and quite wary of her surroundings.

“Finally.” she said, glimpsing Sammy’s signature hat. “Let’s get this started.”

“You don’t actually want to do this here in front of all the parents picking up their kids, do you?” Sammy asked, her face fraught with worry.

“Of course not.” Jenny said. “I just thought it would be a good place to meet up and then we can find a spot to do this.”

“What did you have in mind?”

Jenny was making subtle hops where she stood with the heels of her shoes nearly touching. “Let’s head down the hill over here. There’s a small woods area there.”

“Okay.”

The two girls started to make their way down the hill. The woods weren’t far; only about fifty feet or so. Being at the bottom of this hill in addition to being surrounded by all the tall pine trees gave them good cover.

A girl with red hair in a ponytail ran out from behind one of the trees. “Hey Boss.”

“Lilly.” Jenny answered. “Is it all clear?”

“Yep!” The younger girl nodded enthusiastically. “You guys can do this however you want!”

“Perfect.”

Sammy gave Lilly a hesitant look. “What’s she doing here?” She asked Jenny.

“Lilly is here to be our proof.” Jenny explained. “If another person sees what happens, it will be more believable when they tell others.”

“Who are you telling exactly?” Sammy asked.

“Only the relevant people.” Jenny responded. “They know how to keep a secret.”

“Let’s just get this over with.” Sammy said. “I can’t hold it any more.”

The girls unbuttoned their pants and slid them down their legs along with their panties. Both Sammy and Jenny eyed their opponent as they removed their clothing. It as becoming pretty clear that Jenny had indeed done this before.

Sammy huddled up where she stood. Wearing nothing but a cap, a t-shirt and some beaten-up shoes, the cold air was tearing her apart. Jenny looked like she wasn’t faring much better, but at least she had a jacket.

Almost at the same instant, the girls looked at the bare halves of the other’s body, then quickly letting their eyes meet again. The challenge was on. In front of and beneath them was a large dry dirt patch that had been patted down by the feet of the countless people who had walked through here before. Sammy and Jenny both faced towards the largest tree, which was roughly six feet away from them. Both girls stared directly ahead, their faces like stone, aside from the blushing cheeks.

“Get ready!” Lilly announced quietly. “Aim!”

Sammy spread her feet apart and dropped down into her partial squat and held open the flaps of her privates, just like before. She glanced over at her opponent, who seemed to drop into a similar stance, but with her taller figure, Jenny’s feet were spread a little further apart, and she looked like she was leaning back a little more, her hands placed over her privates. Being side-by-side, however, it was impossible to see how exactly she was handling her own girly bits.

“Pee!”

Sammy finally relaxed her lower body muscles, and it was just like before. She felt something warm start to snake its way through her body, then exit from it. Warm liquid began to spray against the inside of her left thigh, which truth be told, felt quite nice in this nippy weather, but Sammy wasted no time. In nearly the same instant that pee began to exit her body, she pushed with all her might, sending that stream of pee straight forward. Sammy let loose a toothy grin as she watched her urine splatter onto the dirt below.

Glancing to her side, Sammy saw that Jenny’s pee stream was in full squirt as well. “No you don’t!” Jenny grunted. She leaned back a bit more, gaining a bit more distance and a greater arc.

Sammy looked over at the splash zone. Sure enough, Jenny’s urine was traveling a little farther than hers. 

I can win this! 

Sammy spread her feet a bit more and tried pulling up on the lips of her privates. She leaned back just a little more. Unfortunately, at this angle, she couldn’t even tell how far she was peeing, as the stream was blocking the view of the splash zone.

Jenny was able to pee at least three feet away from where she stood. Probably more. Strangely enough though, the look on her face was one of concern, rather than satisfaction. Was she worried? Was Sammy actually peeing further than “the Boss?”

The bladder was starting to feel empty now, and the stream was losing its arc. Sammy closed her eyes and gave it one final push.

“No!” Jenny cried. A minor grunt could be heard as she pushed just a little harder. “You won’t… beat me!” The girl tried to lean a little further back, started to stand on the tips of her toes. She gave all the she had to try and cast her bodily fluids farther than her rival. 

“Gyaaaaah!”

Jenny flailed her arms about as she fell to the ground, clumsily landing on her bare behind.

Sammy looked down at her half-naked opponent. The look on her face as she stared at the urine spurting forth from between her legs… it was a look of pure hatred.

Warm liquids began to run down the insides of Sammy’s legs as her stream tapered off. She stood up straight again, giving her hips a quick shake then bringing her feet back together.

“Ummm…” Sammy started. “Are you all right?”

Jenny’s hands were curled up into fists at her sides. She simply sat there, staring at the dirt darkened by her own urine.

Lilly, on the other hand, hurriedly ran over to the two puddles. She bent over and gazed at the dark patches as if she was carefully observing them, but even from where Sammy and Jenny stood, it could be easily seen whose stream traveled the farthest. “It looks like…” she said, looking . “Sammy is the winner. Sorry boss…”

Jenny growled and slammed her fist on the ground. She stood up in a hurry, grabbed her pants and slid them back on. The entire event seemed to be happening so quickly; Sammy could only watch in with a blank stare as her infuriated opponent buttoned her pants. Jenny’s brows were furrowed, her teeth bared and then she looked up at Sammy- murder in her eyes,

“You’ll regret this!”

Then she angrily marched back up the hill with Lilly close behind.

Sammy sighed loudly; It was over. What a day this had been. What was Sammy even suppose to say to her parents? “Hi, today I peed like a boy twice and one of those times was actually a contest between me and another girl to see who could pee the farthest!”

Indeed not. She quickly put her clothes back on, grabbed her backpack and headed for the bus. It was time for a nice session of video games.


	3. Playing with the boys

Sammy adjusted her cap, keeping the back from catching on her ponytail. That annoying feeling of when a strand of hair got caught in the buckle and got tugged with every step you took. It was the most obnoxious feeling. She sighed as she walked in the front doors of the school. As usual, Beatrice was waiting there, chatting up her friends. As soon as she saw Sammy walk inside, she got a smug grin on her face.

“Well, if it isn’t the girl who pees like a boy.”

“Wh-What!?” Sammy’s eyes widened.

“You heard me.” Beatrice put her hands on her hips. “The rumor is going around that you like to pee like boys do. I heard you went all over the wall a few days ago.”

“It’s not true!” Sammy protested.

“Oh my God, look how red your face is.” Beatrice laughed, “It’s totally true.”

Sammy cringed. The last person she wanted to find out about her little secret… had just found out her little secret.

“So what do you think is going to happen when I start telling the whole school about what you did?”

“Please don’t…” Sammy begged.

Beatrice simply laughed again. “What were you even thinking doing that? Didn’t you think someone was going to see you?”

“I thought I was in a private enough place…”

The taller girl’s smirk turned rather dark. “Do you actually have a penis?”

“N-No!” Sammy cried, “Just leave me alone!”

Beatrice and her friends laughed again as they began to walk off. Class was starting soon. But this couldn’t be good at all. With the meanest girl in the school knowing Sammy’s dirtiest secret, she was bound to become the laughing stock of the whole school. All Sammy could do was slowly walk to class.

Right before she got there, she was approached by someone.

“Hey Sammy!”

“Oh… hey Will.”

He got close to her ear and moved to a whisper. “So is it true? Can you pee like a boy? Did you pee on the wall like a boy does?”

“Oh God, does everyone know?”

“Well!? Can you!?”

Sammy conceded. “Yes, I can pee like a boy. Happy now? Go tell the whole school!”

Will shook his head. “No, I was wondering, can you pee as far as a boy too?”

Sammy rolled her eyes. “I don’t know, I’ve never seen a boy pee!”

“I thought girls only peed sitting down…” Will mumbled.

“Everyone has different ways of going.” Sammy responded. “Now look, I’m embarrassed enough as it is. Katie just wanted me to show her how to do it so I obliged.

Class time was difficult. She couldn’t help but wonder how many people knew. No one gave Sammy any weird looks so she guessed that at least no one in her class knew of the incident. But how long would it stay that way? Surely Beatrice would tell her class, then they would all tell other people. Sammy buried her face in her hands. This was the worst possible outcome. Ever. Her stomach felt like it was doing somersaults within her. All she wanted was for this day to be over and she could go home.

“Mrs. Flowers, I need a drink of water.”

Being excused from the class, Sammy got up and walked out into the hallway, stopping by the fountain and taking a few breaths.

“Sammy.”

She looked up. It was Will again. His face seemed quite red.

“So you know that Beatrice knows what you did, right?”

Sammy winced, then nodded slowly.

“Um… well my friends and I will start telling everyone it isn’t true.”

“Really?” Sammy looked up. “You’d do that?”

“I just… want you to do one thing for me.”

“What?”

His face turned even more red. “I want to see which one of us can pee farther.”

Now Sammy’s face was red. “Wh-What!? I’m not gonna pee in front of you!”

“I’ll be doing it too.” Will protested. “I just… I wanna see what it’s like when a girl does it.”

Sammy fiddled where she stood. She had to admit, she was kind of curious as well. More than that… it would be a chance to see… a boy’s… Her face flushed with heat as she thought about it.

“Never mind.” said Will. “I don’t want to force you to do something you don’t want to do. We’ll still say Beatrice is lying if she starts telling everyone what you did. I’m sorry.”

“No wait.” Sammy said. “I’ll… I’ll do it.” She gave a sheepish smile to the boy. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours, right?”

Will smiled back. “Yeah! Thanks, Sammy!”

“Well, we’d better drink up then.”

—

10 minutes left until lunch. Sammy tapped her foot at her desk again. It had been at least an hour since she drank all that water.

“Oh boy, do I have to pee.” she said under her breath. The end of class couldn’t come any faster. Where once she wanted the say to be over, now she just wanted to go to lunch so she could hurry up and pee. It was starting to ache. Her bladder throbbing, begging to be released, that point on her crotch unable to contain it any longer.

Sammy folded her arms across her desk and laid her head down, exhaling into her sleeves. 7 minutes left. “Please clock, go a little faster!” She tried to casually press her fist into her crotch, hoping no one else would notice. Rocking back and forth, the side to side, her legs constantly crossing and uncrossing. Five minutes.

She groaned mildly, the student next to her giving her a weird look. But Sammy was reaching the point of not caring. She just. Wanted. To pee. Amazing how one’s priorities went right out the window when you need to go.

Two minutes.

Her body seemed to pulsate. The muscles in her crotch easing up slightly, and Sammy felt a small bit of warmth line her panties.

“Damn it!” She peed a little. She knew it.

Then finally. The bell. Sammy grabbed her stuff and walked as quickly as she could to the outdoors.

There, behind the computer lab, was Will. One hand grabbing himself, anxiously rocking back and forth where he stood. He must have to go as badly as she did.

They looked at each other, faces red. They both nodded towards each other in silent acknowledgement. Sammy put her backpack down, then slid off her pants. Will seemed to swallow uncomfortably, his eyes fixed on Sammy’s lower half. Then, to his anticipation, off came the panties.

“You’re getting naked?” he asked.

“Only my pants and underwear.” Sammy remarked bashfully. “Don’t stare at my vagina…”

Then it was his turn. Will unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling out his penis.

But to this, Sammy shook her head. “All the way off. Just like me.”

“B-But,” he protested, “Boys don’t need to take their pants off to-“

“I don’t care.” Sammy cut him off. “I have to take my pants all the way off, so you do too. It’s fair.”

Will paused for a second.

“Just do it!” Sammy snapped, “Come on, I really gotta pee here!”

“Fine.” Will slid his pants all the way down and move them off to the side. The first thing Sammy noticed was that his penis was getting noticeably bigger. When he first pulled it out, it was somewhat small. But he couldn’t keep his eyes off of her crotch. It made Sammy feel horribly self-conscious, having a boy look at her privates, but she knew she was doing the same thing to him. Her eyes locked on his penis as it started to swell up and stick out, no longer small and floppy like before.

“What are you…?”

“Penises just… do that sometimes.” Will explained. “Especially when thinking about… girl parts.”

“O-Oh…” Sammy blushed again. “Well… I’m ready when you are.” She spread her legs apart, feet at least a half-meter away from each other. She put her hands around her crotch, pulling open the lips slightly while also pulling up slightly. Will put a hand on his penis, angling it towards the wall.

“One… two… three!”

Sammy started first, a golden stream emerging from between her legs at a pretty heavy force. Will started about three seconds later, a stream emerging from the tip of his penis. He was winning. His stream was going slightly farther than hers. Sammy pushed a little harder, getting a bit more force on her stream. The distance evened out, but she found her gaze going back from her own stream towards Will. Yes… this was the first time she had laid eyes on a penis and she couldn’t help herself from examining it. Will was doing the exact same thing, his eyes locked onto the source of Sammy’s stream, neither one of them really keeping track of who was peeing farther.

Sammy could hardly wrap her mind around the concept... how a person could have something there between their legs. What did it feel like? Could he move it? Could he move it while he peed? What was that round, sack-like part right underneath? It looked soft…

In all the time she took to commit Will’s privates to memory, Sammy’s stream shrunk down and quickly vanished. Seemed she finished peeing first. Will’s stream shrank away a few moments later. They both looked down at their puddles upon the cement. They both seemed to be the same distance, though Sammy’s puddle was certainly wider. Curious… even though she finished peeing first, she ended up with the bigger puddle.

“Um…” Sammy said shyly, reaching a hand out. “Do you think… maybe I could…”

“W-What?” Will asked, his eyes widening.

Sammy shook her head. “N-Nothing! Never mind! We should get dressed before someone finds us.”

The two of them quickly put their clothes back on, and gathered up their stuff.

“So that’s what a vagina looks like…” Will said.

“Yep.” Sammy giggled. “They’re not all that special. Thanks for letting me see yours too.”

Will laughed. “Like you said, it was only fair.”

Sammy looked into Will’s eyes for a moment. Her heart began to flutter for a moment, until she heard the footsteps of someone else walking over. That was their queue to start walking in separate directions.

“So that’s how boys pee…”


End file.
